In the prior art, after an information bit is checked in a communication channel according to a cyclic redundancy check (CRC) check code, the information bit and the CRC check code are encoded according to an encoding method and then, transmitted to a destination end. The destination end may perform decoding by using an SC (successive-cancellation, successive cancellation) decoding method.
However, after the information bit is checked by using CRC, the information bit and the CRC check code are encoded by using the encoding method and then, transmitted to the destination end, where the destination end uses the SC decoding method. Since the SC decoding quality of the SC decoding method is poor when the code length N is small or medium, the decoding performance is decreased, which reduces user experience.